


【露all】一个崆峒者的回忆

by socrise



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:48:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29359014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/socrise/pseuds/socrise
Summary: 算是番外，也可以当单独成篇来看露左控的恶趣味雷文预警露崆峒深柜设定有露仏\露波\露普\苏普\露X一系列角色的直白性描写，女装性行为，noncon，童年创伤blah提及主要还是露普和苏普的双箭头，其余都只是身体双箭头总之是个露子睡遍欧罗巴在小舅妈处找到真爱的故事（划掉）
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia), Prussia/USSR（Hetalia）
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	【露all】一个崆峒者的回忆

**Author's Note:**

> 撑死写两章，挺雷的，哦，还有老王X路人的（前后有意义）描写，但只是打个酱油  
> 正文写不出来番外写得老快（划掉）

伊万·布拉金斯基在水池前洗脸，他用毛巾擦干了脸上的水珠。

镜子里的男人穿着白色的背心，肩膀的肌肉随着动作而微微凸起，浅金的头发微微湿润，服帖地贴在脑门边，男人的瞳孔是近乎幽深的紫色，在暗淡的光线下幽幽地发光。

伊万放下毛巾，来到客厅，见到了自己的妹妹和姐姐。

“万尼亚，”冬妮娅这么亲亲热热地喊他，依旧是一副对待小孩子的热切口气，“你想吃土豆泥吗？我今天刚做了。”

伊万点了点头，他单手给自己开了瓶酒。

娜塔莎坐在一旁进餐——伊万花了很大劲让自己忽视娜塔莉娅深V的上衣和努力挤出的沟壑。

“……你不该穿这么少，”伊万忍了很久，没忍住道，“外头还是挺冷的，再者别人看到你会觉得你不是正经人家的女孩。”

娜塔莉娅啪地一声放下勺子，“我们是正经人家吗？”

“我们当然是，”伊万说的话自己都不信，“我们全家都是传统东正教教徒，每周都去教堂祷告。”

娜塔莎深吸一口气，几乎是眼含热泪，“你自己做了什么只有你自己知道。”她饭也不吃了，一餐盘甩在桌上，发出惊天巨响，转身走了。

冬妮娅被这一下吓了一跳，在原地小声祈祷。

-

伊万从小就觉得失败这个字眼是为了自己家庭而造的。

父亲是个有暴力倾向的酒鬼，妈妈早年便因为糟糕的经济状况离家出走。

从记事起，家里空间小的没有任何隐私而言，伊万从小就得和两个姐妹挤在一间狭小的阁楼里，关于阁楼的记忆，从来都是拥挤与潮湿，为了省电没有灯光，只有半夜起来不小心踩到的肢体和头发，他甚至不用回忆都能依稀听见姐姐妹妹打架时候发出的尖叫和哭泣声。

伊万永远记得父亲自从母亲走后，便没有过过几天的不喝酒的清醒日子，让这本就清贫而破败的家庭更加衰败，后面更是自暴自弃地为了更高的价钱（亦或者自愿）和男人鬼混，伊万有时候半路路过楼下的卧室，能看见父亲穿着裙子，带着假发，化着劣质的眼影和恶俗的妆容和人喝酒。

有一次，他甚至看见父亲的脑袋被一只强壮的手捏着一下下地往地上磕，男人发出痛呼，背部和脸上充满了伤痕。

他的父亲抬起头，看向门外的他，随即房门被房子里的另外一个男人给合上了，挡住了他的视线。

伊万每每回忆起那段时光，便觉得恶心又想吐，他痛恨这样不知廉耻的父亲，更痛恨这样孱弱的自己。

比起呆在那个永远缺少光线和温暖的家里，他更倾向于出门，长久地不回家，在外头鬼混。他甚至记得从自己家里往外走上两个街区，便能看到富人区漂亮的小洋楼。

那儿的一栋洋房中，里头住着个和他年龄相仿的孩子——据说是民主德国来的工程师和他们的家属。

伊万见过基尔伯特，银白色的头发，红色的眼睛，长相有些奇怪，这让他没少遭到街坊的嘲笑。

基尔伯特却从不在意别人的看法，大咧咧声称一个人也可以过得潇洒——伊万觉得他没有说错，东德男孩总是有着最新式的衣裳，最时髦的玩具，他总是打扮得漂漂亮亮的，在外头颐指气使。

——基尔伯特曾经是伊万唯一的同龄伙伴（至少他单方面曾经这么认为）。

他们的交集始于垃圾堆前的烤鸡。

那天伊万不想回家，父亲又带着人回了家，他在外头溜达，甚至思索着要不在垃圾堆里睡上一觉再回去——那儿有甚至有一床半新的被褥。

伊万在垃圾堆前站了一会儿，看见了一旁提着垃圾出来的东德小男孩。

东德小男孩看向他，手里有着一整份烤鸡，“你是谁，你为什么在这里站着？”

伊万没有回答，他闻到了烤鸡的香味，肚子发出了咕噜咕噜的叫声。

“你想要吃吗？”基尔伯特大咧咧的问他，“我妈妈做的烤鸡我不喜欢吃。”

-

在冬妮娅刚刚成年的时候，父亲便因为半夜在马路边醉倒被活活冻死，他死得很不光彩，冷淡的家庭关系使得他没有人惦记，只是这一死算是断了家里唯一而脆弱的经济来源。

伊万在九年级的时候便因为暴力倾向进了收容所，在青少年收容所里呆了差不多一年半。

——出来后还得面对一贫如洗的家庭，在他面前佯装坚强的姐姐，妹妹那会儿刚发育，伊万总能在开门或者路过的时候撞见自己妹妹不小心露出来的身体。

和从小到大一样，比起这个愁云惨淡的家庭，伊万更乐意一大早出门，远离自己的姐妹，穿着松松垮垮的运动服找个地方蹲着思索如何搞钱。

——托里斯算是伊万为数不多的朋友，从初中开始的那种。

——尽管托里斯看起来对这种朋友的定义十分不敢苟同，但不能否认在和伊万说话都要抖三抖的情况下，还能坚持隔两天来伊万家里送个蛋糕或者花朵，在那段艰难的时光里，托里斯送来的食物是他们家难得的佳肴。

“托里斯是个好人。”伊万记得自己这么对娜塔莉娅道，“他对你很认真。”

娜塔莉娅脸顿时失去了血色，她美丽的眼睫毛上下颤动着，语气里甚至带着哭腔，“……我不爱他……你知道，我爱的一直是你，哥哥。”

“我也爱你，”伊万从善如流道，“你是我最宝贝的妹妹。”

娜塔莎哭着往他头上浇了瓶酒。

-

伊万第一次有性这方面的意识大概是苏联解体后没几年——属于美国的那些新思想，新潮流几乎是汹涌地占据了每个人的生活。

伊万翻看过一些杂志，上头的美国女人丰乳肥臀，搔首弄姿，他实在弄不明白同学那股子贼眉鼠眼的兴奋劲来自哪里，伊万对这种杂志兴致缺缺，要不是内容实在拿不出手，他都想放餐桌下垫桌脚。倒是路过内衣商店时，海报上男模分明的腹肌和内裤里的凸起能让伊万在外头驻足上那么一会儿。

伊万那时候新认识了波兰人菲利克斯——大部分他新的朋友（或者说是新认识的人，他没有真正意义上的朋友）都是由托里斯这一枢纽而延展开的。

波兰人随父亲父亲来动乱的俄罗斯淘金，波兰人年纪和他相仿，还是一副由男孩向青年过度的青涩模样，留着女孩模样的娃娃发型。

伊万第一次见到菲利克斯，是撞见波兰人在立陶宛人的房间里试穿女装。

像是触电般，伊万猛地甩上门，靠在门边喘息，他说不清内心的情绪是愤怒亦或者是羞愧。

他靠在门外，狠狠地捶了下墙，墙壁被捶打出沉闷的回音，他几乎能听见自己骨头的碎裂声。

-

尽管波兰人的行为会让伊万想起自己的父亲，他那可悲而不光彩的童年回忆。

但他最后还是没克制住自己，和菲利克斯上床了。

“告诉我，你是个女人。”伊万这样宣布道，仿佛这样可以减轻他的负罪感和正在进行同性性行为的恐惧，他勃发的粗大阴茎在菲利克斯的双腿间抽插，带出黏糊糊的液体，波兰人哆嗦着，腿根部被摩擦得通红，神情带着羞耻混杂着兴奋，波兰男孩的裙摆被掀开，阴茎在裙摆上跳动着，吐出深色的水渍。

“是的，”菲利克斯带着满足与哭腔道，绿眼睛因为快感而泛红，“是的，请进入我，我是个女人。”

伊万看着身下狼狈而渴求的男孩，隐隐觉得荒诞而痛苦，但他只是一言不发地给了波兰人的臀肉一巴掌，随即凶狠地挺入了对方水淋淋的后穴。

波兰人明显喜欢被粗暴地对待，男孩发出了满足的叹息声，下身哆嗦着被插射了。

-

每当他们上床，菲利克斯都会穿着女装，提前在房间里等待他，这一段荒诞而怪异的关系维持了有差不多半年的时间，以菲利克斯的离开为终止。

“我必须得回波兰，”菲利克斯有些恋恋不舍，不只是为了托里斯，也为伊万——自从被伊万睡服了，他对俄罗斯人的态度称得上是友好了，“伊万有和你说过什么吗？关于我回去的事情。”

托里斯搞不清状况，“……为什么他会说这件事？你们什么时候变得这么熟了？我以为你们关系不好的。”

-

“我不认为我是同性恋，”伊万对着心理医生坚持道，“我认为菲利克斯的自我认知是女性，所以他有异装癖倾向，我们所做的只是异性恋的交媾罢了。”他沉默了一会儿，“我讨厌同性恋。“

心理医生笔都掉了，一脸欲言又止。

-

认识王耀又是挺久以后的事情了。

亚洲人是托里斯大学里的语言伙伴，可惜中国人和托里斯相处了大半个学期，俄语造句水平依旧停留在，“你、快递、过来、我。“这样的句式水平上，发音还带着所有在俄中国人普遍的大碴子口音。

伊万每次听王耀手舞足蹈地用塑料俄语和托里斯比划学校作业都觉得好笑。

王耀刚开始相处起来有些腼腆，后面吹了一瓶酒也能和初次见面的伊万耍半天酒疯，总之是个相当好相处的中国人。

伊万本来对亚洲人长相没有什么概念，他只觉得王耀看上去挺顺眼的。后来他听托里斯说身边的少数民族同学（大部分都是黄种人）都觉得中国人长得漂亮，才后知后觉地发现王耀似乎在东北亚审美里算是很好看的了。

那个时候俄罗斯的中国留学生很少，中国人迫不得已和他们混在一起的时候是肉眼可见的孤单——好在后来认识了本田菊，虽然日本人俄语也很烂，两个人交流全靠神交，但这并不妨碍中国人肉眼可见的快乐和放松，由此可见，抱团的东亚人才是快乐的东亚人。

-

——伊万某天半夜路过停车场，还能听见附近停着的车一下一下那有规律的震动。

一般来说，遇上这种事情，伊万是搭理都懒得搭理的，只是那天他顿了一下，瞥了一眼车里，看见了车里的中国人和另外一名亚洲男人。

伊万很难解释那个时候他的心理活动——他脑袋几乎是蹭的一下就火了，他大步上前，把车门砸得哐哐响。

车内的人明显被吓了一跳。

——好在车内两个人浑身还穿着整齐，稍微收拾了一下，困惑的中国人摇下了车窗。

“你干什么？”中国人困惑语气里带着怒火。

伊万直接从窗户伸手从车内抠开了车门，命令道，“下来。”

这下算是梁子结大了，另一位亚洲人惊慌地问王耀，“他是谁？”

王耀自己也没搞懂状况，“一个认识的人。”

那个亚洲人惊疑不定地下车走了。

留下怒火中烧的王耀和同样火冒三丈的伊万布拉金斯基。

“——你没有告诉我你是同性恋。”

“我要在我身上挂着个牌子说我是同性恋吗？”中国人莫名其妙，语气也冲了起来，他低头查看车门，“你还踹我车，操你的，布拉金斯基。”

“大家都知道我讨厌同性恋。”伊万说这话的时候自己都惊讶于自己的底气。

“你讨厌同性恋关我屁事，”中国人气笑了，“我又不和你搞同性恋，你这什么反应——你这样一闹，别人还以为我出轨了呢。”

“为什么同性恋还这么理所当然？”伊万阴沉地问道，“你不感觉羞愧吗？”

中国人气得头发都要竖起来了，颇有一种我是基佬我自豪的理所当然感，“我凭什么要羞愧？你疯了吗？”

两个人接着好一顿脏话输出（——如果是用中文我能骂死你，中国人眼见说不过他，愤怒道）最后干脆打了起来。

中国人那个时候没有得精神病，也没有经受过那些乱七八糟的训练，他比伊万矮上许多，打架不占优势，没几下眼眶和鼻子都挂了彩，好在中国人意志坚定，反抗不计后果，连咬带踢的，伊万也没有占到太多的便宜。

最后两个人因为动静太大，被警察扭送警察局，这场斗殴被定性为醉汉喝酒闹事。

——之后大半年中国人都再没和伊万说过话，直到中国人因为家庭变故被送进精神病院，他们都没有再见过面。

——但那是第一次意义上的，伊万了解到，有人对同性恋身份接受良好，并甘之若饴。

-

再遇到基尔伯特是那之后的事情了，

那个时候伊万刚遇到伊利亚——他那抛下姐姐和家人，隐姓埋名加入克格勃，一去二十年不复还的亲舅舅，在苏联解散后，转而为俄罗斯军方工作，他找上了伊万，也许是有培植亲信的那么些意思吧，接纳伊万成为了清道夫的一员。

在清道夫见到基尔伯特真是出乎意料——基尔伯特的父亲是共产主义的忠实簇拥者，哪怕苏联的解体都没有阻止他把儿子送往俄罗斯的信念。

基尔伯特和伊万打了个招呼——那时候伊万的经济状况已经好了很多，住上了条件较好的房子。他们见面没有那种贫民窟的孩子和有钱人家少爷的差距感，却仍然十分生疏。

“好久不见，”东德人这样和他打招呼，他原本想要用小时候的万尼亚来喊伊万的，却又觉得这个词过于肉麻，于是调换措辞道，“布拉金斯基。”

东德人也在伊利亚手下办事，伊万有点惊讶，但考虑到清道夫里众多的东欧国家的成员，他也不觉得东德人的身份是个问题。

基尔伯特很英俊，在伊万看来他除了抽长了一些婴儿肥以外，和小时候简直没有差别，脾气依旧直爽，口头禅依旧是幼稚的本大爷怎么怎么着了，心直口快，似乎并不存在思考后发言这一脑回路。

伊万第一次真正意义上意识到自己对一个成年男人有欲望（尽管他很长一段时间不愿意承认）。是在总部汇报工作成果的时候，伊万走进厕所，在厕所放完了水。

伊万正准备收阴茎回裤裆，听见后头基尔伯特响亮的夸赞声，“你很大，伊万。”

一瞬间年轻的俄罗斯人迷失在困惑和尴尬里，他看了一眼基尔伯特，发现对方明显也后知后觉地感受到了尴尬，东德人咳嗽了一声，自顾自掏出裤裆里物事来，“但本大爷也不赖就是了。”

伊万看向基尔伯特的阴茎，那是根漂亮而年轻的阴茎，闪烁着健康的粉红色，龟头饱满，阴囊沉甸甸地坠在下方，伊万的眼神沉了沉，注意到基尔伯特带着漂亮弧度的臀部和微微露出一截的腰肢。

没来由的，伊万觉得某些心思在暗搓搓地翻动，痒得他有些难受。

打破这一场尴尬的会面的是伊利亚的脚步声，前苏联人从门口走了进来，他年龄比伊万要大上一圈，却依旧看上去有着不符合年龄的年轻。

伊万权衡了片刻，离开了厕所。

“我和伊万的那里谁比较大？”

隔着老远，伊万都能听见伊利亚阴沉的问话声从厕所里传来，这使得他的脚步顿了顿。

-

伊万阴沉地猜测着伊利亚和基尔伯特的关系，尽管中年人和基尔伯特之间的暧昧傻子都看得出来，但他意识到自己对着基尔伯特有了欲望以后，便总是找借口否认这一点。

“——如果你相信上帝的话，”伊万看向伊利亚，这话他也不知道是说给伊利亚听还是自己，“你就不会和一个男人鬼混。”

伊利亚面无表情地瞥了他一眼，“我是共产党员，我不信教。”

这一下怼的伊万无言以对。

-

“今天是个美好的夜晚，我总是在想——也许我们可以有一个火辣的夜晚。”年轻的法国人——这个时候他还只是法国国家安全局的实习生，但已经会熟练地和多方不同势力周旋了，弗朗西斯眯着眼睛看向伊万，暧昧地摇晃了下手里的红酒杯。

法国人和谁说话都很暧昧，说两三句话就往性上扯，像是永远不会停歇的发情机器，散发着性的荷尔蒙，伊万第一天见他他就这样，时间久了早就免疫了。

只是今天，伊万没有回答，有那么一瞬间他盯着法国人，回忆起基尔伯特和伊利亚的对话，心中一阵阵地下坠感让他有些不适。

法国人见他没有回应，只是轻轻地笑了，这个时候的弗朗西斯还没有留胡子，看上去像个金发的漂亮姑娘，但他宽阔的肩膀和明显的喉结都昭示了他的身份。

“我想要你穿着女装和我上床。”伊万低低道。

法国人的脸上有一瞬间的空白，“……我不太喜欢别人把我当成女人，”弗朗西斯坐直了身体，正襟危坐道，“如果是这样我觉得我们没有必要上床了。”

-

法国人半跪在公厕的马桶盖上，朝着俄罗斯人翘起臀部，狭小的卫生间里容纳两个成年男人实在是太勉强了，这让他们的动作非常受限。

弗朗西斯穿着一件蓝色的裙子（把强壮的法国人塞进这裙子真是费了他们老大的劲），脚上还套着个明显太小的高跟鞋，法国人艰难地呻吟着，他被操得混乱而糊涂，脑袋像烧开了似的，完全转不动，他的金发被汗和精液打湿了，脸上的白浊顺着喉结慢慢滑下。

“——我们、就不能好好地……啊哈……开个房吗？”弗朗西斯被操得浑身发抖，说话都带上了颤音。

伊万像是听不懂法国人的意思，“不，”年轻的俄罗斯人道，胯下加重了抽插的力道，“厕所是我最想要做的地方。”

弗朗西斯只觉得体内的粗大阴茎蛮狠地挺进，俄罗斯人用着睾丸都要撞进来的力度操他，肉壁被插得止不住地哆嗦，阴茎从后穴带出来的肠液混着前列腺液像是水龙头一般滴滴答答流个不停。

-

“我讨厌在厕所做爱，”年轻的法国人坐在马桶上穿那该死的渔网袜，“我也讨厌你把我当成女人。”

伊万靠在厕所门背上抽烟，他全身的衣服都齐整，操弗朗西斯的时候他只开了个裤拉链，现在他的阴茎还湿淋淋的露在外头。

弗朗西斯看着俄国人无动于衷的表情，忿忿地捏了一把对方的湿淋淋阴茎，发现阴茎即使在射完精以后也相当地有份量。

“但我还是希望我们有下一次。”法国人意犹未尽地总结道。

TBC


End file.
